


Your Eyes Only

by Awseomness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bikinis, Dysphoria, Enjoy it while it lasts I'm Dubs to the end!, Established Relationship, F/F, Second Person, Self indulgence, Shopping Date, Sub Names for Characters, Swimsuit Shopping, Trans female reader, trangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Yuzu's invited you to join the You Show students on a trip to the beach! More than that, she's asked you to go shopping for her new bathing suit for the summer. You're nervous, naturally, but how can you say no to that?
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This triggered my dysphoria to write and at least one person's dysphoria to read. My intent was that the fic be overall affirming, but do proceed with caution.

When Yuzu asked you to come bathing suit shopping with her, you suspected she had ulterior motives. Maybe it was the gleam in her eyes as she described the bikinis, maybe it was the way her thumb ran across the back of your hand as she held it when she asked. But you have ulterior motives too. What girl turns down the chance to see her girlfriend in a ton of different bathing suits?

You still feel like an outsider, surrounded by all these swimsuits. The section of the store your eye would always wander to when your family was shopping for trunks every year. Yuzu glides effortlessly from rack to rack, lifting one-piece and two-piece suits up for you to see. She doesn't look out of place at all. Her gentle smile calms you, just a little.

"Come on!" She grabs your hand and pulls you along to the changing rooms, several bathing suits either dangling from her hand or draped over her forearm. She sits you down on a bench and moves behind a curtain, leaving you with a wink and a "No peeking."

You blush at that. You would never.

The first few she shows off are one-pieces. They're mostly in blues, though a few are pink or violet. With each one she does a pose to emphasize the cut and the way it clings to her figure. With each one, you tell her she looks amazing (because she does), but with some prodding she's able to get you to start ranking them in your head.

Still, it feels like she's building up to something. And she definitely is. Your eyes shoot open wide when she starts showing off the two-piece bikinis. Your eyes are immediately drawn to her toned stomach, and you think you can make out the faint tan lines she's already developed in the summer sun.

You realize you're staring and tear your eyes from her body, forcing them up to look at her face. She has a smug little grin as she drinks in your reaction.

"It's a tad more risque, huh?" She twirls in place. The white spaghetti-string bikini ties at the back for the top and at the sides for the bottom. You watch the strings bounce, thinking about how easy they'd be to pull loose.

Your voice catches in your throat as you try to say something, anything. You can feel yourself blushing hard, something that only gets worse when she bends down to look in your eye.

Struggling, you manage to say "Your dad'll never let you wear that to the beach."

"You're probably right." She straightens up.

She turns back to the changing room and you breathe a sigh of relief.

"So I guess this one's for your eyes only~"

Your heart skips a beat and your hand moves instinctively to cover your blushing face. She laughs as she disappears again behind the curtain.

"You're cruel, Hiragi! You know that?"

"Don't be like that~" She teases. "You loved every second of it!"

She's right. She's a cruel tease who likes to toy with your emotions, but she's right. You try to take this time to calm your heart, shake the blush from your cheeks, but that only goes so far. It's still beating fast, they're still flushed.

"Just one more, okay?" Her voice calls from the changing room.

"Sure thing." You're not sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed that she's almost done. This is torture, but it's such a sweet torture.

The curtain pulls away, and Yuzu stands there in a much more modest swimsuit. It's still a two-piece, but the pieces actually go all the way around. They're done in layers of frills, alternating pink and white, that bounce playfully when she moves.

"This one." You say immediately. "This one is perfect."

"You think it suits me?" She twirls in place again, the frills catching the air in time with her pigtails.

"Absolutely!"

She smiles. "I'm glad! I think this one was my favorite."

She takes a moment to change back into her clothes and gather up the rejected bathing suits to bring to the lady at the desk who gets them cleaned and returned to where they need to go (it occurs to you that you have no idea what that desk is called, or the job title of the lady who does that).

She tries to be sneaky about it, but you notice her placing the spaghetti-string bikini in the basket underneath the frilly one.

When she returns to your side, she slips her hand around yours. "Now we need to find one for you!"

You blanche. "What?!"

She feels your body tense when you squeeze her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I can't!" You motion down to your body, expecting her to understand implicitly. "I can't go swimming! At least not in public. It... it isn't safe..."

The last time you went swimming was before your breasts really started growing. At the time, you were able to just wear a t-shirt and no one could tell the difference. Now, though, you're far enough along there'd be no hiding anything.

Her eyes widen with concern and she puts a hand to your cheek. "Hey, you'll be there with us." Her voice is so gentle. "No one's going to mess with you while we're around."

"I'm just..." You scrunch into yourself, unable to look her in the eyes. "I'm not there yet."

"It's okay." She runs her thumb over your cheek. "You don't have to be."

"Yuzu..." Tears stream down from your eyes. You try to fight them back, but it doesn't work. "I'm sorry."

"Hey. Look at me." She turns your face to meet hers. Her expression is serious. "I'm not upset or disappointed. If you can't go out in a bathing suit yet, then that's just how it is. We'll still go to the beach and have a great time together. Okay?"

You sniff.

"I love you." She says, moving closer. "I love all of you."

You wrap your arms around her and hold her tight. "I love you too!"

She rubs her hand up and down your back. "There there, pretty girl. It's alright."

When your crying quiets down, the two of you pull away from each other. She dries your cheeks with your hands, then pulls you into a kiss. God, her lips are soft. She's wearing pomegranate chapstick, the taste of which lingers even after she pulls back.

"Better?"

"Better."

She glances around the changing rooms. They're deserted, save the two of you. "You don't have to wear one to the beach, but do you want to try a few on anyway? Just you and me?"

You think about that for a moment, looking down at your hands, wrapped in hers. The idea has appeal, for sure. And you can trust Yuzu. You know that.

You nod.

She grins and squeezes your hands tight. "Awesome! Because I saw some that I think would look amazing on you!"

She pulls you along back to the racks and excitedly pulls a few from it. You don't get a good look at them before she's dragging you again, this time back to the dressing rooms. She shoves the clothes into your hands and leads you past the curtain, pulling it closed behind her.

You look down at the bathing suits in your hands, and your anxiety starts up again. What if someone sees you and thinks you're some pervert who gets his rocks off dressing up in women's clothing? What if nothing fits and it makes you remember the ways your body isn't right?

What if Yuzu doesn't like what she sees?

You try to shake that last one from your head. Yuzu loves you. You know that, you don't doubt that, and she has made that absolutely clear for as long as the two of you have been dating.

But... you've never shown her that much skin before.

"Are you alright?" She asks from the other side. "...Do you want to back out? I won't judge you."

"...No. No, I'm fine." You take a deep breath. "Just... steeling myself."

It's a minute later when you pull the curtain aside. You're wearing a dark one-piece that really doesn't cover much of your back, but at least it has full coverage in the front. It's snug in certain places you aren't sure it's supposed to be snug in, loose in others you aren't sure it's supposed to be loose in. You bite your lip and pose halfheartedly. "What do you think?"

She's smiling. "Super cute!" She circles you a little bit, which makes you nervous, but also eases your worry about her hating your body. If she sees anything she hates, she's not showing it. "Don't worry too much about the cut. We entertainment duelists are taught some basic sewing skills I can use to make it fit better."

"That's something they teach at your duel school?"

"A dueltainer has to look her best!" She returns to her spot. "Eight out of ten. Next!"

You slip back behind the curtain and look at the next suit on the pile. It's much girlier, and worse it's a two-piece. Pink and yellow mingle like sherbet, and your legs and stomach are on full display. Really, there isn't much left to the imagination. You remind yourself of the spaghetti-string Yuzu wore for you. You owe her this much.

Maybe reminding yourself of the spaghetti-string was a mistake.

You're face is bright red when you move the curtain again. Yuzu brightens immediately, a grin breaking out on her face. "Oh wow!"

"I-I don't know about this one." You say. You can practically feel her gaze on every inch of your skin. At least she's enjoying it.

"It'd probably go better with a sarong." She twirls her finger in a circle. "Turn for me?"

You do so, a little stiffly, turning in place. Giving her a look at everything. When you're facing her again, you see she's blushing, but she hasn't stopped grinning.

"Well, I like it, but it really doesn't look like you're comfortable in it."

"You don't say." You breathe.

"That's a no then." She takes your hand and squeezes reassuringly. "One more?"

You nod. "One more."

Back in the changing room, you sift through the comparatively small pile, looking for any you could really see yourself wearing. That's when you find it.

This suit is a two-piece, but in an athletic style. The top has short sleeves that reach halfway down your upper arm. The bottom almost looks like trunks. When you have it on, you look yourself over in the mirror. Neither your top half nor your bottom half have been made completely flat, but your silhouette has been rendered fairly androgynous.

You could almost feel safe wearing this in public.

When you step back out, Yuzu gasps. "I knew it! This one looks amazing on you!"

"Yeah, I..." You twist in place to test the fit. "I kinda like it."

"Let me buy it for you."

You blush. "Huh?"

"You don't have to wear it to the beach if you don't want to." She tugs you closer. "But I want you to have it. Even if I'm the only one who ever sees you wear it."

You look at her for a moment, then smile. "Okay. Sure."

"Great! Now you get changed, and I'll get the rejects where they need to go."

A minute later, you're fully dressed, the bathing suit placed in the basket with Yuzu's.

She wraps her arm around yours and nuzzles into your shoulder on the way to the front. "Thanks for coming out with me today."

"Of course." You sneak a quick kiss on the top of her head. "I would do anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is as much to work through my own feelings with regard to swimming as a trans girl as anything else, so I don't totally expect there to be a wide audience. If you read to the end, Thank you! It means a lot.


End file.
